


Clothes...

by TaylorSabrine



Series: Safe and Sound [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in the morning after Peter came to Clint's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters does not belong to me but to MARVEL.  
> n this fic Peter's about 19 and Clint's about 27.  
> I decided to make a couple of short stories about those two, because I love them.  
> ENJOY!

He was cold. He wanted to cover himself with sheets, but he couldn’t. Something was wrong. Peter opened his eyes and squeaked.  
“Peter? What’s wrong?”  
“...C-clint?” For one, short moment boy couldn’t remember anything that happened last night but then it hit him. He fought. It hurt. And then he went to Clint’s. The men helped him. Bathed him... Saw him naked. Peter blushed hardly and embarrassed covered himself with his hands. “I-i’m sorry... I...”  
“Shhh, it’s okay. Don’t worry.” Clint smiled gently at the sight of Peter’s flushed cheeks – it was cute.  
“Do you, ummm... Have something to wear for me?”  
“Yeah, I’ll find you something. If you want you can use a bathroom now and I’ll leave you clothes on the shelf.” Clint pointed and the bathroom’s door and turned to the closet. Peter nodded and went to the bathroom.  
When Peter entered the kitchen, Clint realised that giving the boy his clothes was a big mistake. Sweatpants were hanging loosely at boy’s hips and too big t-shirt made him looked even skinnier. He also looked sexy. Very sexy.  
“Clint? Is everything alright? You’re staring...”  
“What?” Clint flushed lightly. “Oh, yes. I got lost in my mind. There are pancakes on the table, please eat. And do you want tea?”  
“Yeah, please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just feel that I didn't end the first chapter well, so...

“How are you feelin’?”  
“Better. Uh... Thank you for the help. Really. I I’m so sorry for a mess I made, but I really had no place to go and... Sorry...  
“Don’t be sorry, I’m happy you’re here instead of walking around the city lookin’ for place to stay for a night. And you didn’t make a mess at all. But... Would you tell me what happened?” The teenager lowered his gaze and gently shook his head. Clint sighed. “It’s okay, I hope that someday you’ll trust me enough to tell me the truth. Anyway, you can stay here as long as you need to.”  
“I don’t want to be a burden...”  
“Are you kiddin’ me? I’ll finally have someone to talk to! You’re stayin’ and you have nothing to say. And don’t worry about the other Avengers. I’ll explain it to them.”


End file.
